


京ジェ短篇们

by FrancoiseB



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancoiseB/pseuds/FrancoiseB
Summary: 短篇一发完的集合，好像都是小甜饼
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 17





	1. 日常

**Author's Note:**

> 这位女工机械地复制粘贴删空行  
> 直到看到最后一句起了一身鸡皮疙瘩（确信

手机响了，是朋友们打来的视频。京本戴上耳机接起来，还没说上两句话，就看到本来在房里不知道自己在捣鼓什么的某人赤着脚慢悠悠过来了。  
“穿鞋啊你”他把手机挪开，冲那人做口型。

“kyomo人呢？”  
“啊，我喝了口水。”  
他忙把脸转回去，对面正说话的朋友点点头，继续跟大家分享自己最近听到的八卦。  
沙发突然陷下去一块，京本一抬眼睛，是某人凑了过来，在自己脚边坐下了。他把耳边头发拨开，点点耳机示意自己在打电话，让这人不要出声  
——毕竟他们的关系谁也不知道。  
连在梦里和他约饭的老爹都不知道。  
他突然想起这个人po出来小心思暗搓搓的日记，忍不住笑出了声。

“kyomo？”  
屏幕上朋友一脸难以置信的表情：“人家失恋你这么高兴的？”  
“啊？抱歉抱歉……”  
他还在忙着道歉，脚边的人居然把他曲着的腿放平了，然后自己大半个身子趴了上来，头搁到他肚子上，像个自以为自己不过是颗小糖豆的大金毛，不知轻重地跟主人撒娇。  
“痒！”他没忍住说了出口，低下头去拍某人得寸进尺环住自己腰的手。  
“……anzu！不要闹啦！”他赶在朋友们开口前掩饰道。

听到男朋友喊自己anzu，Jesse差点没笑出声来。他费劲憋了老半天，忍得脸通红。  
“啊！anzu！我好久没看过她了！”  
靠……京本无奈，努力蹬身上的人，想要他去把anzu抱来。这人却顶着一脸也不知道是不是故作的懵逼看着他，任凭他怎么干瞪眼也不肯挪开。京本无奈，只好把手机扣在沙发上，腾出双手把这人从自己身上摘下来。  
“把anzu抱过来啦”他摘下耳机小声跟这人说。这无赖的回应是拿手指点了点自己的嘴，示意他提前支付劳务费。  
“kyomo今天怎么了？家里Wi-Fi又出问题了吗？”  
他听见重新戴上的耳机里朋友们已经开始感到奇怪，赶紧凑上去给了无理取闹的男友一个浅吻，一触即离，蜻蜓点水一样，亲完下一秒就急忙忙推他起身。  
……真像事后无情的渣男。  
一点也不心满意足的Jesse一边走去抱狗一边抱怨。

“我家Wi-Fi真是太差了……啊，你看，anzu！”  
接过本来在吃饭的自家小宝贝，京本把手机又拿起来，摄像头对准用餐被打断还替主人男友背黑锅的anzu，毫不心虚地：“可调皮了！我一打视频电话就闹我！”  
“哈哈哈哈，这不是很可爱嘛，需要你关注啊！”  
“我倒是希望我家的猫能这么黏我一下……酸了”  
“屁咧，烦死人了……”  
“我看你这表情明明就很享受嘛！”  
京本看一眼还站旁边为那句“烦死人了”的影射瞪着自己的男友，明知道戴着耳机不会被他听到朋友的调侃，他还是感到脸上发热。  
下一秒，被影射的男友就弯下腰，伸手在他腰上手法暧昧地掐了一把。京本惊得一抖，差点拿不住手机，而无良又缠人的男友好像找到了某种新鲜乐趣，一屁股坐在他腿边不走了。

终于电话挂断的时候已经过去四十多分钟，京本把手机扔了，推推堵着他去路的男友：“让让，我要起来”  
这人回他一个背影，控诉两个字只差没写在他背上。他想笑得不行，前倾了身给他侧脸黏上一串吻，贴着他耳根说：“嗯？还生气呢？”  
“……另一边也要。”  
被冷落了四十分钟的男朋友红着耳朵，不等京本回应就把另一边脸转了过来。京本被他可爱得不行，在他通红的耳垂上咬了一口，然后笑着吻上了这人的嘴唇。

完


	2. 美梦成真

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真想看这俩人打扮成女人鱼&男王子呢（流口水

这是什么情况啊……  
京本摆了摆自己腰部以下的那条鱼尾，尾巴上的鳞片随着动作就折射出七彩颜色的亮光来，有点晃眼睛。  
自己睡前也就看了两眼柯南，这几话不过就是少年侦探团采着野菜破了个命案的堪称祥和的日常，魔幻程度连剧场版的脚后跟都摸不着……怎么就会让他梦到这么令人恶寒的奇幻场面，还长出了条鱼尾巴？  
……幸好他不是怪盗基德，不然直接被自己的梦吓没半条命了吧？  
京本没自觉地继续拍打着鱼尾，思路也一飘一荡的。也真是奇了怪了……明明知道自己在做梦，怎么还半天醒不来的？

“Ariel！”  
突然吼声在他耳边炸开，他吓得一抖，还不太会控制肢体的结果就是一尾巴抽到了说话人脸上。  
“……抱歉……”  
“……”说话的人鱼黑着脸，明显是忍了又忍才再次开口：“Ariel……你怎么能救那个王子？”  
“你知不知道这样你又要走之前那几条花痴人鱼的老路子，为了人类帅哥送命啊？”面前的人鱼越说越生气，白净的脸涨得像西红柿，下半身的鱼尾像小旋风一样滴溜溜地转：“真是的！明明从胎教开始就在灌输不要救人类的常识，你倒好，还救一个那种又高又帅一看就是个王子的家伙！”  
“……啊？”刚成为人鱼没五分钟的京本满心都是问号。怎么，他梦里的人鱼都这么拽的吗？为了保住自己鱼命都学会自主规避安徒生给安排的死亡路线了？这年头的童话故事可还怎么写啊？  
“你还给我装傻！说了三百遍了你们继承Ariel这名字的本来就是高危鱼种！”这条红彤彤的人鱼看起来都要被他气成火炙版本，鱼尾摆得更剧烈了：“这下好了，名字到位，救人到位，王子也到位。你要是还亲了对方额头那就完犊子了我跟你说！丹麦那个老匹夫给安排的童话故事一旦开始推进度谁都救不了你的！”  
他眨半天眼睛，心想我也不知道亲没亲啊，我这不是一睁眼就在这海里了么……嘴上还是掩饰着心虚回话：“应该没吧……你别哭啊话说。”  
对面的人鱼恶狠狠抹了把脸，眼泪在滑出眼眶的下一秒就变成了莹白的珍珠，这景象把京本给看呆了，下意识伸出手就想去捞一颗看看。还没消气的人鱼没好气儿地给了他一巴掌，啪一声打在他作妖的手背上。  
“哼……反正要真是亲了我着急也没用。但是不管怎么说，要是鱿鱼精来找你卖长腿药你可不准搭理她！试试看撑过这段剧情能不能回避死亡结局吧……”  
京本点头如捣蒜，漫不经心地，另一只没被捉着的手还想去捞颗珍珠玩……等下，童话故事里人家明明是海妖吧？鱿鱼精是什么损外号啊？

🤴

Jesse睁开眼，本来是想翻个身继续睡的——自肃憋死人了，良民如他也不得不来了一把改良版蹲号/子体验。这日子过着大概也就这一点好处了：整日憋在家里，睡眠时间管够。  
真是安静又寂寞的自肃哈……卧室里连时钟声都听不着。他闭着眼，磨蹭着又把头睡到枕头上，一边伸手把掉到腰间的被子拉起来……但是总隐约觉得哪里不对。  
挣扎半天他才睁眼。这一睁眼才发现不管是枕头，床单还是被子，每一件都变了模样。他脑袋还不太清醒，纳着闷坐起来，身下宽大的四柱床比他家那张新床约莫大了一倍，头顶还挂着浮夸的床幔——这根本不是他自家卧室？  
他瞌睡彻底醒了，着急忙慌地撩开床幔，第一反应是这房主真是个浪费空间的暴发户——估计就像NAVIGATOR作OP那部动画里的土大款一样德行，叫什么来着……  
“殿下！您醒来了！”  
他给这声音吓得一抖，转身看到背后不知何时出现了个小姑娘，黑色长发垂到腰际，雪白的皮肤被重重叠叠的粉色裙装包裹着。等下，这张脸……  
他差点笑出声来，下一秒赶紧就把自己嘴捂上了，担心笑太过分被面前八成是被逼女装的队友爆锤——虽然他胆大包天地发表过不少把他当姑娘的言论来着。  
“殿下？”  
……不带笑场的吗？大我今天这演技也太好了？面前人脸上的关切太过真诚，他都有点儿不好意思拖他后腿了。Jesse清清嗓子，憋住笑回他：“咳……这是怎么了？”  
大概有摄像机在拍着呢……奇了怪了，自肃期间怎么就能这么多人随便进到他家里……  
等下。这不是他家啊！  
Jesse更迷糊了，狠狠掐了自己手腕一把——不疼？  
他又抬头看了眼还在一脸关切地看着自己的，顶着他队友京本大我那张脸的小姑娘，心想这梦可真……他妈/的酷。  
他又看了一眼这孩子，拿被子蒙住脸笑了个痛快。

🧜♂️

“算我求你了，这药都改良到第六百一十二代了，喝了走路不仅不疼还能跑过博尔特！”  
“能跑过火箭我也不干，到时候人家结婚我就得跳海自尽，这什么破烂剧情啊！”  
京本摇头摇得很坚决。虽然那药效确实让他这个运动白痴心动了几秒——但是不行，就算是梦里，小少爷也惜命得很。谁知道这么诡异的梦里死了会不会痛的？  
海妖——或者说鱿鱼精，被他这正义凛然的拒绝急得团团转，触手都差点打结了：“所以说了你买我的保险嘛！海底世界销量第一的鱼身保险！到时候你不仅不会变泡沫还能从我这拿赔偿金！”  
你个鱿鱼还想拿人类发明的坑来坑我呢？京本心想，回复得毫不客气：“我呸！保险是这么用的吗？又不是免死金牌，到时候鱼死都死了，拿点破铜烂铁打发谁呢？别是受益人都填的我自己，然后人死账销了吧！”  
他自认颇为帅气且智慧地甩甩尾巴，冲鱿鱼精挥挥手：“您请回吧，我不会上岸去自讨苦吃的，晚安了您嘞。”  
“您暂且留步！”鱿鱼精眼看他要走，喊得简直撕心裂肺：“既然您不肯让剧情按原样发展下去，我这条鱿鱼也没有存在的意义了……等下，等下等下，您拿刀干嘛？”  
“……你这一自报家门搞得爷想吃鱿鱼干了。”京本努力绷着脸作出一副冷血杀手的样子：“人道一点……第一刀你想我往哪割？”  
下一秒鱿鱼就溜得不见鱼影。京本撇撇嘴，把刀随手一扔回屋去了。早知道吓一吓这家伙就跑，之前跟他啰嗦个什么劲儿啊？  
啧……说得他真的有点想吃鱿鱼干了，这梦啥时候才能醒啊？

🤴

那个奇妙的梦过去已经两天，困在家里百无聊赖的人还以为自己都忘了——直到视频通话把梦当作了话题的此刻。Jesse先前走了下神，也就不知道是谁挑起的话头，反应过来时候正好听到京本在说话：“啊……我前阵子老做梦来着。可能是奇怪的漫画看太多了？梦里的画面也挺奇幻的。”  
日有所思夜有所梦吗……那我的梦怎么回事，总不能说我太想看你女装了吧？Jesse拿手掌挡住自己忍不住上扬的嘴角，视线不自觉就落在屏幕里头发乖顺耷拉下来，手舞足蹈着越说越起劲的队友身上。  
是金色的短头发呢。他感到安心，还有些没来由没自觉的遗憾。

“大我都梦见什么了？”  
“嗯？……鱿鱼！鱿鱼在卖保险哦！”  
噗……Jesse忍不住笑喷出声。再抬头看向电脑屏幕，另外五个人都注视着他这里了：“Jesse你笑得就像在我面前喷水一样……”“有种保湿喷雾的感觉？”“好恶心！”  
话题莫名又跑远了，他撇嘴暗自庆幸没有cue到他来分享梦境。

这天晚上他又做梦了——这肯定是怪白天那个视频通话啦。Jesse趴在冰凉的楼梯扶手上发呆，看着楼下大厅里正在忙碌的众人，只想这么耗到醒来。这个梦可真是奇奇怪怪的，作为主人公的他清醒得很，却怎么折腾都没法主动醒来脱离梦境——上次醒来还是因为什么来着……  
“殿下！那个哑女又跑出来了！”  
哑女？他愣住半天。梦境里出现过的女性也就一个女装的某人来着，上次梦见不还一口一个殿下话说得好好地嘛……  
“带我去看看。”

🧜♂️

京本对这个梦的无赖程度没话说了。  
上次梦里他明明拒绝了鱿鱼精的推销，这次做梦就直接把他变哑巴换女装传送上岸来了……走剧情的心还挺执着。话说这真是我的梦吗？他扁着嘴闷闷不乐地想。  
……要不然先下手为强把王子或者公主给干掉？这梦是不是就能结束了？  
残暴人鱼京本大我觉得这点子不错，站起身就想出去找到厨房偷把刀。这人忘记了自己现在还穿着一身极为不方便行动的大摆裙子——于是步子还没迈出去，人先摔了个狗吃屎。  
……他奶奶的。他摔得在心里大爆粗口，蜷成个虾米样子在地上倒吸凉气。缓过劲儿来后三下五除二地把身上裙子全脱下来了，在衣柜里扯了件最素净的袍子披上就冲出去。

结果还没找到厨房在哪就撞上了一个大个儿，这身型还挺熟悉——但他来不及思考这熟悉感从何而来，因为这人身上衣服装饰太多，肩膀上的金属挂件磕着他牙了……  
京本捂着嘴，疼得眼泪都出来了，抬起头想看看是哪家的花蝴蝶打扮得这么花枝招展的。这一抬头就把他那点生理性眼泪都吓冻结在眼眶里了——眼前这个全身每三平方厘米就有一个装饰的花蝴蝶长了张Jesse的脸，此刻表情仿佛见鬼一样瞪着他。

“……大我？”  
“Jesse？”  
他张嘴，然后发现自己被禁麦了，发不出声来，只好指指自己喉咙，又摇摇头，手忙脚乱地又举起手比了个叉按在自己嘴上。  
“……你哑巴了？”  
京本点头。

然后他面前的队友，他的主唱，拿那张熟悉的脸扭曲出了个他都不敢相认的见鬼2.0表情。  
不至于吧，他只是梦里哑了而已！别一脸社畜直面1007的悲惨表情啊！醒来他还能唱呢！

🤴

……我白天到底想什么了才会在梦里把大我变成个哑巴？  
Jesse开始疯狂自我反省。思路起飞的他理所当然地错过了面前人正在企图以他丰富多彩的肢体语言向他表示这一切都是安徒生老爷子的童话故事。

回过神来的时候对面人已经被那一串高强度自我比划累趴下了，毫无形象地歪着身子靠在墙壁上，金色的短发都被蹭支棱起来。  
等下，金色的短发。  
他突然回过神，转头问跟在自己屁股后头一直不敢吭气儿的侍女：“哑女是他？”  
“……是的！殿下！”侍女一鞠躬，直接来了个九十度的大礼。  
“……这不是个男的吗？”Jesse指着还靠着墙像没骨头的那人：“头发都是短的！”  
“……是的！殿下！”侍女迅速瞟了一眼闻言换了个更男前点pose站着的那个幼稚鬼，继续鞠躬，这次快弯腰下去一百二十度了。  
Jesse还想说点什么捍卫他家主唱的性别，突然背后就响起了女孩子的声音，风铃一样清脆地呼唤他：“殿下！”  
他还没回头去看来人是谁，就先看见面前的大我肉眼可见地迅速黑了脸，他下意识挪了一步再转过身，堪堪避开了后边扑过来的姑娘——果不其然是那位——长着和京本大我一模一样脸的，留着黑色长直发的，穿着粉红色小裙子的姑娘。  
他心虚地瞄一眼右手边的人，隐约觉得看到这人额角上有个红色十字在一鼓一鼓地跳。

……所以说我白天到底都在想些什么啊！  
他还在走神呢，突然就被手腕上传来的力道拽得一个趔趄。他抬头，大我拉着他的手，气势汹汹地就往那姑娘来路的反方向大步走了，压根不给他搭理对方的机会。他落在大我后头，只能看到他的背影……鼓起来的袍子让这背影看起来像只气鼓鼓的河豚。  
……满脑子都是海货。这个梦真是绝了。他红着脸在心里吐了个槽。

“所以……这是海的女儿的剧情？我是那个被海的女儿救了的王子？”  
大我举着笔面色沉重地点头。  
“我们必须把剧情原样走完才有可能结束这个梦？”  
大我打了个响指。  
Jesse觉得有点好笑，自己的梦怎么剧情这么丰富的，再者梦里的大我也真实得太过头了，总让他有种本人就在面前的错觉。  
既然是梦……不如放飞一点儿。他偏头，托着腮盯着大我看了好久，看到这人都面带赧色地别开脸才开口：“这不挺好的嘛？我就不跟那姑娘结婚，不走剧情，你也不用跳海自尽了？”  
这发言让大我皱了眉，想了半天才又转回来，埋头在纸上刷刷地写：  
[不可能的，我之前也这么想，然后就被强行拉进度条扔上岸还静音了。]  
[要知道我可没有选择吃什么鱿鱼精的长腿药！]

……鱿鱼精？  
Jesse有点不可置信地看向大我，这人举着纸笔面对着他，眼皮却垂着拒绝对视。他想起今天早些时候大我对自己梦境的描述，油然而生了猜想，却忍不住不去反驳——“鱿鱼精怎么还卖这种东西？”他试探着开口。  
闻言大我倒像来了精神，又埋头下去刷刷补充，一个个字蹦出来在纸上，却看得Jesse冷汗一滴滴往外冒——  
[鱿鱼精还卖保险呢！厉害吧！]

真相只有一个。  
Jesse沉默着把头埋在了桌上，没心思去管旁边人什么反应，只闷闷说了句“让我静静。”  
……这要是梦，那他实在把队友的一言一行记得过分牢固了吧？以这个鲜活程度来看，拿他脑子里关于“京本大我”的数据出来估计都能直接生产出京本大我的克隆人了，绝赞好评100%原汁原味那种。这种程度的特别关注，太过线了，他又不是不懂事的青少年不知道这意味着什么……  
但这要不是梦，岂不是只能是什么奇幻的展开，梦境互通，类似穿越的情况？  
什么三流故事的设定，感觉下一步就是这两位主角借机看清楚了自己心意呢。  
……自认为还是个现实派的Jesse陷入两难。  
毕竟两种猜测都不是什么现实派该选择的选项。

🧜♂️

“你还要静多久？”  
京本忍了半天，憋不下去了，抓起笔继续写，然后把本子塞到这人腿上。而出乎他意料地，Jesse反应有点儿太大了——下一秒这人就瞪大着眼睛抬了头，腿上本子也差点滑落到地上去。  
“……抱歉哦。”他下意识做了个道歉的口型，虽然没觉得自己做错了什么。大概他也没有自觉地，面对着Jesse的时候他多少带着点包容调皮后辈的意思——比如同样的事情别人做起来他大概会嫌吵，Jesse做起来他第一反应是搞笑或者可爱。  
不过这种双标对于惯常扮演被包容角色的他来说还是挺微小的，很自然地这么些年来他也没任何知觉。

“……不不，是我反应太大了。”Jesse挠挠头：“那接下来怎么办？我得和那个姑娘结婚去？”  
……不说到这还好。  
京本想起了那个女装的自己，头发居然还长到屁股了都。他确信这种设定一定不会是他放进梦里的，心里对关于这一切的假设就更确信了几分。他没好气地在纸上继续写：“你就那么想看我女装？”  
这人关于他的一系列发言他可都记在小本本上呢！  
“你真的把我当女人了？还是觉得我果然是个女的比较好？”还添了个生气的人脸。  
倒不是真的在生他气，但总是莫名地有点介意……说不上来原因地。  
被问话的人看了半天的本子，也不回话，就一脸无辜地看着他，京本被他这幅表情噎得正经生气也不是，继续质问也不是了。梗住半晌他才想出来下文：“这肯定是你想的！我才不会在梦里把自己弄成这样！”  
“所以说！是我俩的梦境互通了吧！”  
他在自己的假设下边还画了好几道粗线以示强调。末了有点得意地抬头，隐秘地等待夸奖。但观众半天没有反应，房间里安静得落针可闻。

“……你怎么这么确定的？”Jesse以有点奇怪的口气问他。  
他颇为骄傲地在女装两个字上画了个圈，拍拍。意思是这玩意儿只有他Lewis Jesse脑子里才会出品。  
“……噗。”

🤴

好几天无梦，睡得踏实，醒来却又觉得空落落。  
但是今天得见面啊，不是有一起的工作呢。Jesse叹了口气，他还没想好用什么表情面对在奇幻事件上过于敏锐的某人，现在着实有些心烦意乱。  
说到底为什么会有这种奇怪的事情？会不会这一切都只是他个人的梦？稍等稍等…那还是不要这样来的比较好。他第无数次地在脑子里这样和自己辩论。林子里蔓延出只有两条路给他去走，可是哪一条他都不想踏上——啊，好烦，让他在原地长成一颗蘑菇得了。

啊，又戴着那顶蘑菇一样的帽子。  
他还没走进屋里就先看到大我的背影，眨两眨眼睛决定装作坦坦荡荡地进去，打招呼：“哦！早！”  
“早！”  
safe——他还在心里没欢呼完，顶着蘑菇帽子的人突然就伸出手：“吃不吃？”  
他还没来得及看仔细他手里举着的是什么，下意识先接到自己手里了：“嗯？这什么？”  
“鱿鱼干。”  
他被打个措手不及，僵硬一瞬情绪全数暴露。他看向这人，那得意神态只差没直接把“計画通り”几个字儿写在脸上。  
什么时候京本大我也能套路着他了？Jesse嚼吧着鱿鱼干，感觉自己整个人都快被盐渍了，心情也咸不拉几的。  
啊啊，虽然难以接受，但也不是什么坏事情不是？特别和另一个选项比对起来。

被套路着走上了某一条小路的小人儿别别扭扭地，一步三回头地在林子里磨蹭。倒也不知道是在挂怀另一条路，还是心里门儿清这条路算不得正解。

🧜♂️

果不其然地，晚上又在梦里见到了。对于这种擅自拉进度条还给他花式换女装的奇遇……  
京本一回生二回熟地把自己扒干净了，换上睡袍就要往外跑去找某个一走路身上装饰物都要哗啦啦响的家伙。但这回他失败了。门口站着两个比他还高半个头的侍女，口气温和但是态度坚决地拒绝他“衣冠不整”地去找今日婚礼的主角。  
……搞什么，我都死亡倒计时了，还要被逼穿女装？京本退回到房里，不死心地溜到窗户边，拉开帘子想看看有没有翻出去的可能性。  
……不可能的，这得有五层楼高吧。这样翻一翻说不定死的更快更痛更危险呢。  
他沉默地看向床上那条沉重的裙子。  
我们24K纯爷们，女装也是真男人哈。京本给自己打气，视死如归地拎起这条重得要命的裙子就往头上套。这衣服太麻烦了，重重叠叠的，他又不会穿，脑袋在里边折腾到快缺氧才找对位置捅了出来——下一秒房门就开了。  
脸憋得红红头发也乱糟糟的京本和同样脸红头发乱的Jesse无言地对视了。

“先跟我走！”  
还是闯进来的人先反应过来，冲进来拉过他手腕就往外冲。两个人在侍女的尖叫声里冲出了房间，目标明确直奔楼下还敞开准备迎接宾客的大门。京本只能拿另一只手死死揪高了碍事的长裙摆，裙子太沉了，他手掌肌肉都酸痛起来，想要前面埋头狂奔的家伙停下来，又因为被闭了麦发不出声音。谢天谢地，在拽着他下楼梯之前Jesse回头了。  
京本赶紧拿吃奶的劲儿去晃他俩牵着的手，示意这人快把他左手松开好让他多只手来拎裙子，以免被这玩意儿绊倒悲惨地从楼梯这头滚到底下那头去。  
但手腕上的力道一分也不带减轻的。  
他喘着气，疑惑地看过去，还没看清楚这人脸上是什么表情，就觉得自己整个人一悬空——他竟然被Jesse拦腰抱了起来，还是公主抱那种姿势。  
京本大我头冒蒸汽魂飞天外。

🤴

天晓得这个梦到底是要怎么折腾他。  
Jesse睁开眼的时候正在被摁在椅子上化妆。这倒是不新鲜。但是给他化妆的近在咫尺的那张脸实在更不新鲜到了惊悚的地步：圆溜溜大眼睛，挺直的鼻梁，白得能反光的肤色和尖尖的下巴……  
上帝啊，他梦里京本大我的脸是量产的吗？  
Jesse表情扭曲起来，下一秒就被化妆师呵斥了：“王子殿下！您这样做鬼脸我很难在吉时之前给您化好妆的！”  
“哦哦不好意思……”  
不是，大我的化妆水平不是就入了个门吗……？他眯着眼偷觑正拿着刷子往他脸上扫的这人，总觉得怪痒的，胸口有种类似要打喷嚏的冲动。  
“话说，这是要干嘛啊？”  
化妆师相当诧异地看着他，好像他提出了个什么白痴问题：“殿下，再过两个小时就是您的婚礼……您不会是要现在悔婚吧？”  
是。绝对是。  
Lewis Jesse噌一下站起来：“和谁？”  
“王子您不和公主结婚那还能和谁啊？”化妆师倒是回复得相当冷峻：“快坐下来，我修容还没打完呢。”  
“……大我？”  
“您在说什么？老虎？”

Jesse拔腿就跑。

找到安置着“哑女”的房间的时候他跑得都快断气了，该死的，王子为什么要住这么大个宫殿！Jesse无视了左右叽叽喳喳的侍女，盯着眼前紧闭的房门缓了口气。如果他没猜错，两小时之后，要是他真放任这剧情走下去，大我估计就要刷一下变成一堆海浪里的泡沫了。虽然这不过是一个有点奇怪的梦……  
但他不想要这样的展开。  
Jesse上前一步，推开了这扇门。

🧜♂️

京本大我怎么也想不到，自己一个堂堂正正的纯爷们也有穿着礼服裙被男人公主抱着在豪华宫殿里上演私奔戏码的这一天。  
偏偏还发不出声音让人家把自己放下……  
他紧紧环着自家主唱的脖子，心如死灰地。

一口气跑到了还没布置好的花园里，抱着他的人才如梦初醒地把他放下来。京本颇为尴尬地松了手，低头掸掸裙子上不存在的灰尘。  
“呼……你是不是还哑着？”  
点头。  
“那听我说。”Jesse双手撑住他肩膀：“估计还有一个小时就是我……嗯，这个王子和那个黑头发的公主结婚的时间了。要改写故事线，我只想出来三种迅速的办法。”  
“我死掉，那个公主死掉，或者我俩任意谁和第三个人结婚。”  
……有够迅速粗暴的。京本被他前两个你死我活的提案震撼到。  
“你要不要弄死我？”  
哈？  
京本疯狂摇头，这人说什么呢！  
“好的。”Jesse像是早就料到他的反应，继续说：“那我也不愿意弄死那个公主。所以这两招都不行了……你看着我干什么？你难道忍心吗？”  
Jesse眯了眼：“和你长一模一样的公主哦，你下得去手？”  
京本想了一想我杀我自己那画面，中二病深入骨髓的人居然还有点跃跃欲试起来——但是Jesse无视了他的小表情，继续说了下去：“所以只能这样了，鉴于那位女装京本暂时找不到人……”  
“我先和别人把婚结了就行了。”  
“大我，就你了，我们结个婚吧？”

哈？

🤴

Jesse竭尽全力才把那句其实是求婚的话说得尽可能的云淡风轻——事实上他脑浆都快沸腾了。  
他无比庆幸于眼前人的迟钝，同时也难以自制地羡慕着。说到底这究竟全数是梦，是巧合或是魔法都不重要了……心动也好，抗拒也好，总归是一串老实不下来的心跳，抗争失败的狡辩，不受控的感情。  
不过幸好这一切还可以用梦的借口，他的掩饰和大我的迟钝糊弄掉。

他一眨不眨地盯着面前还低垂着的金色的脑袋，像小王子注视着他的玫瑰花。

大我终于行动了。他抬起头，挣脱开Jesse还撑在他肩膀上的手，转身就往花园里为婚礼摆着的那道白色拱门去了。Jesse定定站在原地，一时间不知道这人是什么意思——然后他就转身了，伸长了手臂冲他挥舞要他过去。  
那瞬间他错觉花园里的礼炮都响起来了。

🧜♂️

大概因为是梦吧……  
京本看着自己手里突然多出来的两枚戒指心想，然后一脸淡定地挑了稍微大点儿的那只，抓过眼前人的左手，迅速给他套上了。  
……这人脸红个什么劲。  
他有点想笑，努力憋住了，没戳穿此刻已经呆头鹅一样的自家主唱。京本摊开掌心，把自己两只手都递给Jesse，示意他赶紧完成神圣仪式。  
“……我真的给你戴了？”  
是啦！不就是个梦！快点啦！  
京本觉得自己脸都被这人的紧张劲儿感染得有点烫了。嘁。

🤴

……这人生的第一次婚礼可真是粗糙又混乱。  
Jesse抓了好几下才从大我手掌里抓起了戒指，手突然就不灵活得像个年久失修的夹娃娃机。他牵住这人的左手，手抖得厉害，以至于都对不准这人的无名指了——下一秒面前人伸出了右手，稳稳捉住他拿着戒指颤个不停的手，往自己无名指上带。  
礼成。

“啊”  
突然听到人声。Jesse抬头，自家主唱一脸欣喜地看过来，指着自己喉咙：“我能说话了！”  
“这肯定是故事的限制解除了吧！”  
他被他手上的戒指晃得有点睁不开眼，别开脸回他：“嗯……大概吧。”

然后大我就抱住了他，脑袋往他肩膀上重重一磕。  
“话说啊……”  
“先戴上戒指的是新娘吧？”  
他听见这人小声地嘟哝，重点一如既往的偏差到姥姥家。  
“……反正只是个梦，随你便啰。”  
梦和现实可是反着的呢，他在心里偷偷补充。

后记：

Jesse第二天早上醒来发现自己左手上真真多出来一枚戒指，大小刚好的圆环，看不出是什么材质，在日光下反射出鳞片一样的光芒。  
……这都什么三流童话故事才会有的情节啊。他嘀咕着起身，先去刷牙了。

“WTF……这东西怎么摘不下来啊！”  
他还不知道，三分钟以后他会发出这一声哀嚎。  
和在LINE里私戳了他十几条消息的京本一个样。

完💍


	3. 恋❤️爱❤️魔❤️法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题是恶趣味

Jesse有一个秘密想法，关于他的男朋友——他觉得他男朋友是一只有魔力的猫妖，别笑！

这个猜想的诞生是在某个睡眠不足的早上。那时他们刚搬到一起住没多久，直接点说是没几天。  
闹钟响了，没睡几个钟的身体还在拒绝起床，眼睛也酸疼着不肯睁开，而男朋友已经先爬起来，坐在他手边，坚持不懈地拿双手推他侧腰要他起床。  
他揉着眼，哈欠连天：“我还想睡一下……就五分钟……”  
男朋友没作声，直接钻进被子里，像只飞翔的鼯鼠一样压在Jesse身上，脸颊紧紧贴着他胸口。这人一头金发有点炸，蹭在Jesse下颌，痒得Jesse没法安心再睡过去。  
他眯着眼，想看看是什么在自己下颌作怪，却正好看到男朋友转头，下巴抵着自己胸口，带着笑看过来，以那双眼角弯弯的大眼睛。  
……好像网上那些动图里的画面，清晨，一只毛茸茸的奶猫跑到主人床上，以泰山压顶的拿爪好戏叫人起床。不过他家的这一位，拿爪好戏看来是用眼神。他搂着身上还在瞎扑腾的猫妖心想。

不愧是猫妖，一秒钟他就醒了，彻彻底底地。

这样的事情在日后还发生了更多次，百试不爽地。于是Jesse也养成了习惯，每每当他感到疲惫无力，他总是去寻找这人的眼神，大多时候这人都会心照不宣地把视线黏在他脸上，偷摸地给他一个眉眼弯弯的笑。

——肯定是了！这简直和铲屎官吸猫一个逻辑！  
这会儿他坐在地上，从背后抱着正沉迷游戏的男朋友，心里偷偷类比。

💓🧙♂️❤️🧙♂️💓

京本大我有一个猜想，关于他的男朋友。  
……好吧，他知道听起来很扯，但是他还是觉得他男朋友是个……有两把刷子的小法师。  
虽然男朋友人高马大的，红发一染泡面卷一烫，再甩个小外套要穿不穿地搭在肩膀上，看起来明明是舍他其谁的狂野近战战士，再不济也是个厚血坦克？

这个结论是某天晚上窜到他脑子里的。那晚上他刚结束个人工作，骨头缝里都冒着疲惫，懒洋洋靠在家门上进了门，而后亮着灯的屋子把他吓了一跳。  
他下意识低头，眯着眼巡视一圈，发现男朋友花哨的小球鞋规规矩矩摆在玄关，这才安下心来。  
这一惊一乍就像压垮他的最后一根稻草，安下心的下一秒他就觉得自己再没有一丝力气，只想赶紧让屋里的那人接住自己，在自己像兜里那台手机一样没电黑屏前连上电源——他是这么想的，也是这么做的。  
京本大我赤着脚跑进客厅，扑进了正坐在沙发上看手机的人怀里。熟悉的气味笼罩了他。  
他想，可能自己的衣服上也是这么个味道。  
——毕竟他们共享着卧室里的衣柜，热带水果味的洗衣液，还有对方的拥抱。

“抬头”  
他抬起头，有什么划过太阳穴，然后鼻梁上一凉。  
“晚上记得带着眼镜出门，万一看不清抱错人怎么办？”  
男朋友没把眼镜给他戴好，歪歪斜斜的，但这不妨碍他看清楚自己男朋友脸上有点欠打的笑。  
京本盯了他几秒，张口，咬了一口他冒着青胡茬的下巴：“才不会！”  
啊，力气回来了。有点东西嘛，我的法师男朋友。

今晚他没有工作，在家等着男朋友下班回家。明明休息了一整天，京本却觉得自己依然疲惫得一动都不想动——直到听见钥匙开锁的声音，鞋子落地的声音，和由远及近的那一声  
“我回来啦——”  
他张开手，紧紧拥抱住眼前的人。  
“欢迎回家。”  
直到这一刻，假期才发挥了它本该有的作用。  
京本感受着耳边蹭来蹭去的那颗脑袋，心满意足，电量满格。

完


	4. A Christmas Prelude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看起来是羞羞怯怯谈恋爱，其实是师兄弟打配合磨洋工啦（不是

从地铁里出来之后，Lewis Jesse拐进街角的咖啡店。而后他拎着两杯红通通的圣诞特饮，脚步轻快地出来，穿过马路，进了打工的店里。  
“前辈，咖啡——”  
“嘘小声点啦！”  
被叫前辈的男孩扑过来捂他的嘴，示意看到他们喝外带咖啡就要翻白眼的小气老板还耳聪目明着呢。Jesse为他踮着脚捂他嘴的动作感到好笑，弯了腰，任凭这人把自己的脸按到变形。  
然后动作被前辈发现了，前辈松开手然后冲他腰侧捶了一拳。

十二月在骤然冷下来的气温里到了。这家店虽然咖啡做的烂（老板还不乐意员工喝别家），甜品总体偏甜（不过正合适Jesse的口味），但好在是店铺离学校不远，工作时长随意，工作内容轻松。于是掰着手指头一算，Lewis Jesse也在这家店打了大半年工了。  
前辈叫京本大我，在这儿算是他的后辈。虽说如此，Jesse可不敢拿乔——毕竟这是京本大我啊！和他一个系的，鼎鼎有名，学生眼里的高岭之花，教授眼里的明日之光！  
真的是，天晓得咧，他那天擦着桌子，一抬头就看到这人那张被风传成“好看得像动漫CG”的脸——吓得他差点要把老板自信出品的新饮料当水墩墩喝下去。  
那大概已经进入秋天了。那天京本穿着棕色的长风衣，还顶着个深色的，圆鼓鼓的帽子。outfit看起来优雅又高级（如果无视他脚踩的那双看起来舒服到不行的运动鞋）。

“不像来打工的，像来视察的小少爷”——他偷摸摸地想，偷摸摸笑了。

小少爷没打过工，于是他时不时出点让整个店都回荡着Jesse大笑声的洋相，着急忙慌的求助更是不少。一来二去的，俩人倒是熟了起来。刚开始Jesse总有点怵他，毕竟这位学长可不止以美貌出名，他难搞的名声也是相当远扬——当然后来Jesse知道了，那些人都在放屁。  
漂亮是真的，哦对，还有专业水平高也是真的。除此之外都是假的。  
Lewis Jesse看着京本开开心心喝光了老板的薄荷香草拿铁，嘴巴上沾了一圈奶胡子还不知道擦，心想。这人比传闻里的也可爱太多了。  
当时他还不知道，在心里夸可爱就已经开始大事不好。

“圣诞节有什么打算吗？”  
休息的时候京本趴在桌子上，有一搭没一搭地拿手指拨弄桌上摆着的小盆栽叶子。Jesse看着他白净到有点晃眼的手指，眨了半天眼睛，然后忘记了他的问题。  
“……问你圣诞节呢！”  
京本坐直身子，伸手给Jesse头上pia了一掌，鼓起了半边脸。  
“哦哦……”Jesse莫名其妙有点脸烫，他掩饰着转过头，去看休息室的门，手也抬起来挠着脸：“还没想……可能就呆在宿舍，反正不出去玩儿。”  
“诶？为什么？”  
“没钱——”  
“绝对是骗我！”  
京本眯起眼盯他，然后又开口：“我说，陪我去玩几天呗”  
哦好啊！Lewis Jesse差点脱口而出了。

“……啊？”他故意停了几秒才回复，说出口就觉得自己做作。  
京本大概是没注意到，低头掏出手机点点点，“我想去这，你陪我去吧？”他把手机递到Jesse手里。Jesse还没来得及看清上面的内容，老板突然来叫京本了。他就对Jesse挥挥手，示意他好好考虑，一溜烟儿出去了。

如果这就叫所谓的难搞……  
Lewis Jesse把头磕到了桌子上。  
现在只有他一个人在了，他终于放任自己脸红了个痛痛快快。  
……  
……不行！怎么还有别人体会过这样的难搞！还在学校里乱说！  
……不是，我在想什么啊……

那天直到打工结束Lewis Jesse都魂不守舍的，手机也没还人家，回复也没给人家——晚上躺床上，想起回复一下前辈的邀约，掏出两台手机他才意识到这件事。  
他坐在地板上拿着两台型号一样的黑色手机，愣愣的，只晓得自己心跳很快。  
第二天他第一次给京本带了咖啡，名义是赔罪。  
“好甜！”  
京本接过红通通的纸杯，喝了一大口。  
“喜欢的吗？”  
“喜欢！”

哇哦，京本大我上目线看着你对你大声说喜欢呢，Lewis Jesse。

那天Jesse的笑声格外的吵。

时间回到今天。  
大概因为12月到了，老板也打算把店里布置起来。这会儿还很早，路上没太多行人，于是他俩决定先把外窗玻璃好好擦擦。Jesse仗着自己手长脚长音量大，不停叨叨着“我来我来我来就好了”，愣是把京本赶回店面里头。  
今天的阳光没有被云遮挡，虽然还不够温暖，但是照在街道上，也让人看得心情大好。  
京本大我有点好笑又有点无奈地看着窗户外面正在呲牙咧嘴的小学弟。小学弟把梯子斜放靠着墙，冲他挑挑眉，然后爬了上去。京本没用过这东西，只觉得梯子看起来有点窄，总归是放不下心，就又出去了，站在梯子旁边守着上面那人。

“你放心啦！”  
“少啰嗦！擦完赶紧下来！”  
你才啰嗦咧。Jesse动作麻利，仔细擦着玻璃，心情不错。

可能是因为今天天气确实太好，今天打工结束的时候天还没有全黑下来。他俩一前一后走在回学校的路上，聊着没营养的内容。  
“今天天气这么好！早知道要翘班！”  
“哈哈哈哈翘班你要干嘛啊？”  
京本回头看他，发现他身后的天空已经是深蓝了，一如他们很多时候看到的下班的天色。  
Jesse看着眼前的京本，他背后的天空却还是浅色的，漂浮着几道粉色的云翳。  
“你又忘记我的问题了？”  
京本好笑地看着他，一脸空白的他。  
“……”  
Jesse不好意思地笑了，然后迈开大步，跟京本走到肩并肩，然后搂住了他的肩膀。

……和想象里一样的感觉。

“翘班，然后去玩。”Jesse开口，声音里满满都是笑意：“然后趁老板不注意把你拐走。”  
“说的好像我是什么很好拐的小孩！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“啊你看那边！”  
他顺着他抬平的手往前看，看到街道尽头的远方。天空的颜色变化了，从些微的蓝色下沉，在尽头燃烧成一团橙红的夕阳，像橘子味饮料残渣沉淀的瓶底。  
“简直是个大橘子啊……”  
“嗯？嗯，大橘子。”

“话说你干嘛搂着我？”  
“嗯……为什么呢？”  
京本白他一眼，没挣开。

完


End file.
